Trekk Of Life
by Marshmellow24
Summary: Her life is full of scars, can she learn to deal with them with the help of a certain someone? Can she live contently with another, after getting rid of her normal life style?
1. New Scars

New Scars

Izzie's POV

"Isabella! Why isn't my dinner ready yet?" Charlie yelled up the stairs at me.

"It's almost ready Ch- Dad!" I told him walking down the stairs.

"No! Have you not learned your lesson? Have my dinner ready by the time I walk through the door! I should be able to walk in the door take off my gun belt and sit down at the table to eat!" he shouted in my face, already smelling strongly of _Jack__Daniels_.

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder next time! I'm just not feeling too good." My reply was obviously not something he wanted to hear. I felt my face stinging in pain and felt warm liquid pour down my cheek and neck. His ring had cut my face opened. I got my hopes up when he stomped off but I should have known that it was too good to be true.

"Maybe this will teach you a lesson!" he shouted as he came back to me with a knife.

He pushed on the stairs and sat on my stomach. I hit my head on one of the creaky steps and yelped in pain. He smirked at me and laughed.

"What shall I start with?" he grinned even more.

He pushed the knife into the corner of my mouth and carved up to the end of my left eyebrow. The whole time I was trying so hard not to scream and squirm because that will only make everything last longer and hurt worse. I then felt the knife at my forehead and he dragged it all the way through the arch of my left eyebrow and down through to my bottom lip. At first I thought he was done but instead he wiped the blood on my jeans, cutting me more, deeper… I hurt like hell but nothing can compare to him dragging the knife from my hairline, above my left temple to the bottom of my jaw.

The worst part is, is that I can't scream 'cause he will hurt me worse. I didn't dare think he was over and sadly I was right. I heard and felt a sickening crunch in my abdomen. The tell tale sign of him breaking my ribs. The stairs were biting at my back and I was in unbearable pain. I then saw him reaching for his gun, he was going to help me both ways if he killed me now or killed himself, either way it would put me out of pain.

"You're a worthless whore!" he then shot me in the calf. Not killing me but putting me in more pain.

I laid there for the majority of the night not moving not speaking, just silently crying and thinking.

On his way up to bed Charlie kicked the leg he shot before tromping drunkenly up the old steps.

Once I heard his thunderous snores I, painfully, got up on my good leg and hobbled to the door. I felt stupid but I needed someone to take me to the hospital. Closing the door behind me lightly I made a long trail of blood behind me as I trekked my way to our neighbors home. The poor neighbors could probably hear the gunshot. And the first time he shot me they came banging on the door and Charlie kicked me behind the sofa and told them it was a snake and they said okay, still worried and slowly started back to their house.

I finally made it to their front door and banged really hard. I didn't notice they had company until and unfamiliar boy opened the door and it looked to me that he stopped breathing instantly, but I wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry to bother your get together, but can one of you please take me to the hospital. I beg you, please, while he's sleeping.

"Yes ma'am." He had a southern drawl. He was absolutely sweet. He had blond locks that were kind of to the middle of his neck. My vision clouded and I began to sway. He caught me and then everything went black.

#~#

I don't remember how long it has been, I don't remember much of anything really except the pain and cuts and Charlie shooting me in my leg. The last thing I remember is a beautiful looking boy with a southern drawl. I heard a beeping noise and instantly recognized it as a medical thingy.

Looking around it wasn't a normal looking hospital room. It was painted a soft green and there were comfy looking chairs and above them was a pillowed window bench. I had a clamp thing on my middle finger and an I.V. line stuck into the inside of my wrist.

"Isabella Swan? I'm Dr. Cullen. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain anymore?" Dr. Cullen asked me sweetly and calmly.

I tried to talk but I couldn't because of the stitches I felt on my face. He realized this and apologized.

"Pardon me." He came over and took my hand." Squeeze my hand once for yes and twice for no and three times for a little bit. Are you in any pain?"

I squeezed his hand once for yes. He nodded and asked if it was on my face and I squeezed his hand once. And then he asked me more questions to which I answered. Then he asked the one question I didn't want him to.

"Did someone do this to you?" I decided to be truthful so facial reconstructing won't have to happen. I squeezed his hand once for yes. He drew in a sharp breath mumbling something like who would ever do something that gruesome. It happens Dr. Cullen, wake up in there!

"Was it your mother?" I squeezed his hand twice for no. "Father?" once for yes.

"We will take care of that right away. You just focus on getting better." He smiled warmly, and walked over to my IV bag putting something in the tube and I tried to relax a little. Few minutes later I was completely relaxed and falling asleep.

**A.N/ Hello to all reading this. I hoped you liked it, loved it. But most importantly I hope you tell me that you did… I'm new to this and this is my first story. It won't all be abuse and such….but… anyway…please review and tell what you this. I'm hoping for it to be a longer FF but idefk right now…Pretty Please…With extra Pleases! **


	2. Healing Process

Healing Process

Izzy POV

I was currently getting my facial gauze and tape redone. The doctor said that the gun shot to my leg could have cost me my leg, but I was lucky that the bullet had just missed my tendons and vital veins.

I would normally get visits from the guy who was oh so chill about me showing up bloody and bruised. I never brought up the topic of him being chill about it but then again I'm always falling asleep because of my pain medication.

His name is Jasper, he is visiting his cousin, my neighbor, for two months and then he goes and lives with the Cullen family. Jasper was a calm person, I felt calm around him and his eyes were the prettiest things I have seen yet. He said that his foster dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, was only able to tell him that my face will scar, I will get better.

"Izzy! What's going on? How are you feeling?" Jasper said walking into my room with a big huge box and a duffle bag around his neck, along with a huge suitcase trailing behind him.

"Nothing much, being continuously bored, and I'm fine still in pain. What is that stuff you have?" I asked not at all worried about his nonchalant questions.

"Oh, just the stuff from your room. You didn't remember that the trial was today did you? Your father got sentenced to life. You have to move to the middle of Chicago to live with your mom's sister, you're Aunt Nicole, Uncle Viktor and their five kids: Maverick, Trevor, Forrest, Paytah, and Alexander. You do have family in La Push but your Aunt won out in the decision between the two. You get signed out today and your flight leaves tonight. I've already paid for everything." He rushed out in a jumbled mess, though I still heard him it was still a shocker and very difficult to process.

"Why are you so hyper and nonchalant about this?" I thought he was my friend.

"I'm sorry I'm just excited to get to know my new family, I've already met them all. I have two new brothers and two new sisters. Don't get me wrong, I'm going to miss talking to you and miss my best friend but I'm just really hyper." He frowned.

"Oh, well of course, I understand. I'll miss you too. You are my only friend. But I guess going to live with my aunt isn't so bad though, I get a fresh start and I have a chance to meet new friends. Though I don't know who would want to be my friend with scars all over my fac-"

"Don't even fucking say that! You're beautiful, stunning, scars and all! It's what makes you, you. I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that ever again. Do you hear me?" he demanded and I nodded. "Good, now let's get you dressed in some comfy traveling clothes and head on to the front desk.

He helped me into a pair of leggings and a Nike® long sleeve shirt. I didn't need a sweatshirt because I was already hot.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

After my flight I was met by this tallish, black haired boy asking if I was Isabella.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He smiled and smirked.

"I'm Paytah, your cousin." He said still smiling. I forced a smile as much as I could with my cuts still healing.

"How'd you guess? Scars? Gauze? Or my limp?" I questioned kind of rudely but I felt really bitchy at the moment.

"No. I was just done questioning every other brunette girl with brown eyes that look like my aunt." He said his smile fading.

"Look, I'm sorry for being a bitch, I'm just tired and in pain. It's really nice to meet you though. I never knew I had cousins." I tried to make up for my bitchyness.

"Yeah, I didn't know my mother even had a sister until she told us that we were having you stay with us. Your very stunning, might I add. You shouldn't let your scars hold you back, there what makes you, you." I started laughing at that point and he looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry, it's just that my only friend told me that same exact thing." He smiled again and helped me take my bags to his silver 2011 Jeep Wrangler. It was beautiful, and it makes me want to learn more about vehicles. As we got into the jeep I asked him questions and got to know him a little better and he asked me some but I couldn't really answer any of them.

I paid close attention to the town and the driveway we turned into, it was very beautiful and modern looking, they were definitely rich beyond thoughts.

"Paytah, is this your house?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Yours now too, you better get used to it." He said.

"I won't be able to. I promise you, I'm very simple when it comes to needs. I don't really ask for things anyway so you wont have to worry about me." He shook his head and grabbed all of my bags and I followed him onto the big wrap around porch that actually has levels with steps to get up and down the levels.

"Wow." Is all I said and he nodded like he got it all the time, he probably did though.

There were four stories. It was all what looked to be iron and stainless steel. There were big window walls with window paint all artistically placed on it.

I finally found myself staring at two older looking people and eight other boys all around the same age. I was nervous to say the least.

** A.N/ Hey guys so so sorry it took so long. I had a friend stay over for the last three to four weeks and she couldn't take the hint of leave me alone and let me write. She kept inviting herself over and it sucked that I couldn't tell her no. I wish I could have gotten this up sooner. I hope I haven't lost any of you in the major delay. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'd love to hear your opinions even more so Pretty Please with a Hershey kiss on top…Please review and let me know if im going too slow or fast or if it needs more details…idk just please? Anywho…ill stop talking now and thank you all again!**


	3. Meetings and Help

Meetings and Searches

Izzy

"Hello Isabella! It's so good to finally meet you. I haven't seen you, I mean pictures of when you were born but not any after you turned 2. You're so beautiful." The older woman said to me, she must be Aunt Nicole.

"Hi it's good to meet you too. I didn't know I had other family. Renee and Charlie had always told me they didn't have any brothers or sisters." I ranted to them.

"I'm sorry dear, well let me introduce you to your cousins, and their friends."

I found out that Maverick is a dark haired, muscular, jock type, and I know it's not good to stereotype but it's the only way to remember them. Trevor is a 'seanie' like me with black hair and neon green tips. Forrest is a skater type with short shaggy hair. I already knew Paytah and Alexander looked like a smaller version of Maverick just a little bit nerdy looking.

"It's nice to meet you guys. I hope we get to spend lots of time together." In turn they all nodded and started chatting together. Aunt Nicole came over to me and told me she was going to show me my room. I followed paying attention to my surroundings and all of the pictures on the walls. I only tripped up the stairs once and that was because I felt a jolt of pain from where they took the bullet out of my leg.

"Your home is so beautiful." I smiled at her as we reached a bedroom at the end of the hallway.

"It's your home too now. Don't forget that." She said to me looking me in the eyes. I nodded and she took me into an unfinished room. I must have had a confused look on my face because she laughed.

"This is your room. We aren't finished with it yet so you'll have to stay in one of the kids' rooms. They won't bother you, they might joke around with you but you don't have to worry about them. You will all get along great." She said confidently.

I nodded and smiled. The only thing that was done in my room was the bathroom and it was so shockingly beautiful. There was a Jacuzzi in one corner and a walk-in shower next to it. The floor was ceramic tile with floor mats in front of both the shower and tub along with the sink. It had a make-up counter a little ways from the sink. It was big overall.

"We also waited on finishing your room because we didn't know what colors you like or designs." She broke the silence.

"My favorite colors are red, yellow, and orange. I like silver-ish gray too. Designs I love stripes… I don't know if that helps you at all but…" I trailed off feeling kind of awkward.

She grinned. "Very helpful, Isa there is no reason for you to feel uncomfortable here; no one is going to hurt you. I promise." She came over to give me a hug but I just didn't feel very comfortable with touching anyone yet, so I backed away and refused to look at her. "Look, we are not your father, we would never hurt you. We wouldn't have had so many kids if we hated kids. You don't have to hurt anymore. We are here for you." As she finished I was in tears, no one has ever said that to me and it hurt to think that if she knew exactly what happened she would think I was disgusting trash and she would kick me out immediately.

A few minutes later someone burst into the door and told Aunt Nicole that she was needed downstairs. I followed her down and by the time we reached our destination I knew I should have stayed upstairs. Forrest was on the floor passed out and the glass coffee table was shattered, and pieces were sticking into his face, arms, and legs. Blood was everywhere and I couldn't for the life of me keep looking at him.

"What the hell happened?" aunt Nicole yelled. I just want to help so I walked over to Forrest and started pulling the shards of glass out of his face, arms, legs, and torso. The cuts on him weren't deep enough to scar but they would be a bitch to treat.

"Isabella, what are you doing? We are going to have to take him to the hospital-" she was cut off by Paytah.

"But you know he's terrified of hospitals!" he said quite loudly.

"I know but I'm certainly not a nurse. Are you?" he shook his head no and I decided to speak up.

"I know how to do it. I could do it safely and he wouldn't have to be put to sleep or numbed. I've had to do it before. If I do it quickly I could be half way done by the time he wakes up…" I trailed off because they were all looking at me like I just told them I was a dragon that couldn't fly.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Uncle Viktor said to me.

"Yes sir. I know how it feels to be scared of something and not have a choice in whether to be around it or not. I want him to have a choice, and since he doesn't like hospitals I could do it for him." He smiled and someone laughed really loudly and hysterically. When I turned, it was Paytah's friend.

"You do realize that he has glass in his ass and near his junk right? Oh my god that is so hilarious. I feel bad for you." He kept snickering and finally Maverick grabbed him and dragged him out the door.

I ignored them all and went and got what I needed to clean it all up. When I got back in the room I looked for Maverick but didn't find him.

"Could someone help me and move him to the kitchen table, and help me get his shirt and jeans off?" Maverick's friend volunteered and I asked Aunt Nicole if she would help me clean all the cuts out.

We were a quarter of the way done with his legs, butt and back, when he woke up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he jumped off the table and ran to the corner of the kitchen. "You're a fucking creeper! Why don't I have pants on or my shirt?" Forrest yelled at me. I've had worse so I took it. Aunt Nicole said something to him and he calmed a little bit but not enough. So I stepped in.

"You fell through the glass table and passed out. You had glass shards in you and I know how to fix that kind of stuff up, and when they told me you didn't like the hospital I volunteered to do it. I've done it before to plenty of people, if it makes you feel any better. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you mad." I truly didn't want anyone angry.

"Look I'm the one who should be sorry. You are trying to help me and I blew up in anger. Please forgive me." I nodded my head yes. He then got a pained look on his face. "Now that you say something I am in pain… will you help me?" he gave me the puppy face and I couldn't help but favorite him. Not because I'm helping him get better, but because that was the best puppy dog face I have ever seen.

I led him back to the table and cleaned his back and arms up, but when I got to the bigger ones in the side of his face, I worked my magic. "Ok this one is going to hurt. Pay attention to what I'm saying and it wont hurt at all, Okay?" he nodded. "Alright I'll be right back don't move." I went and got what I needed. For me getting angry one a good way to build up adrenaline, but since I couldn't ever say anything mean to him I went to get two homemade adrenaline shots. This would numb his skin and keep him talking and hyper for a good forty five minutes. On my way to my bag I passed the crowd of people all congregated in the living room.

"Well..?" I ignored them and went to my bag. I got two but I didn't want him to be alone. So I got two more and walked down the steps. I smirked at the guys faces and finally answered them.

"He'll be perfectly fine. You want to watch?" I held up all of the shots and their eyes grew wide.

"What are those?" Uncle Viktor asked me.

"Four Homemade Adrenaline shots, they will numb him and the downside, he'll be hyper and talking nonstop about random shit for about forty five minutes. It just depends on who takes it and since he is bigger than me I have to give him two." I giggled at their faces.

"Then why do you have four?" Trevor asked and I smirked.

"Because I don't want him to be alone, because judging by the looks of it one of you will decide to be a smart ass and tape him. He's basically going to be "drunk". Numb and delusional. I want one of you to be in the same boat so he doesn't feel like he's getting picked on." The only one to volunteer was Forrest's friend. "Your name?" I asked

"Jacy." He said.

"Okay well if you all want to watch you can. He is clothed now…well accept his shirt but you should be fine." It shouldn't have surprised me when they all stood up and followed me into the kitchen, but it did. Forrest looked up at all of us and then to my hand.

"Remember what I said? Pay attention to what I'm saying and nothing will hurt. Got it?" he nodded and I continued. "Okay I'm going to sing and I want you to listen to every single word that I'm singing to you. You still with me?" he nodded again. "Jacy will you come over here and sit next to him?" Forrest raised an eyebrow but didn't voice his question. "Ready?" they both nodded.

"_**I met a man of two feet tall  
>This man was quite ambitious<br>In a world that is so vicious  
>To us all, I said "hi"<br>As he replied, he said  
>"Listen to these words that I have lived by my whole life." <strong>_

I had just finished giving them their shots and was just waiting for the quick effect. When their pupils dilate I know it's working and I can get to work. ___****_

_**You're**____**only**____**as**____**tall  
>As<strong>____**your**____**heart**____**will**____**let**____**you**____**be  
>And<strong>____**you're**____**only**____**as**____**small  
>As<strong>____**the**____**world**____**will**____**make**____**you**____**seem  
>And<strong>____**when**____**the**____**going**____**gets**____**rough**____**  
>And<strong>____**you**____**feel**____**like**____**you**____**may**____**fall  
>Just<strong>____**look**____**on**____**the**____**bright**____**side  
>You're<strong>____**roughly**____**six**____**feet**____**tall**_

_**I**____**met**____**a**____**man**____**of**____**twelve**____**feet**____**tall  
>He<strong>____**towered**____**like**____**a**____**giant  
>In<strong>____**a**____**world**____**that**____**was**____**defiant**____**of**____**his**____**height  
>I<strong>____**said**____**"hi"**____**as**____**he**____**replied,**____**he**____**said  
>"Listen<strong>____**to**____**these**____**words**____**that**____**I**____**have**____**dreaded**____**my**____**whole**____**life."**_

_**You're**____**only**____**as**____**tall  
>As<strong>____**your**____**heart**____**will**____**let**____**you**____**be  
>And<strong>____**you're**____**only**____**as**____**small  
>As<strong>____**the**____**world**____**will**____**make**____**you**____**seem  
>And<strong>____**when**____**the**____**going**____**gets**____**rough**____**  
>And<strong>____**you**____**feel**____**like**____**you**____**may**____**fall  
>Just<strong>____**look**____**on**____**the**____**bright**____**side  
>You're<strong>____**roughly**____**six**____**feet**____**tall**_

_**I**____**am**____**a**____**man**____**of**____**six**____**feet**____**tall  
>Just<strong>____**looking**____**for**____**some**____**answers  
>In<strong>____**a**____**world**____**that**____**answers**____**none**____**  
>Of<strong>____**them**____**at**____**all  
>I'll<strong>____**say**____**"hi"  
>But<strong>____**not**____**reply**____**to**____**the**____**letters**____**that**____**you**____**write  
>Because<strong>____**I**____**found**____**some**____**piece**____**of**____**mind**_

_**Cause**____**I'm**____**only**____**as**____**tall  
>As<strong>____**my**____**heart**____**will**____**let**____**me**____**be  
>And<strong>____**I'm**____**only**____**as**____**small  
>As<strong>____**the**____**world**____**will**____**make**____**me**____**seem  
>When<strong>____**the**____**going**____**gets**____**rough  
>And<strong>____**I**____**feel**____**like**____**I**____**may**____**fall  
>I'll<strong>____**look**____**on**____**the**____**Brightside  
>I'm<strong>____**roughly**____**six**____**feet**____**tall**__**"**_

I bandaged that up and he got up along with Jacy and tried to walk out the door, it was difficult for them because they were numb and they had to watch the floor. Also they were grabbing onto invisible things, it was quite funny if you ask me.

After I was done cleaning up I asked if I could cook dinner. She allowed me to and I got to work. It took me about an hour, but my finished product was Lemon Pepper Chicken, mashed potatoes, vegetable stir-fry, and fresh salad. I started on my homemade brownies and chocolate chip cookies, thinking that maybe they would appreciate them. After they were in the oven to cook slowly I set the table and got cups for everyone.

I then walked to the living room and waited for someone to notice me. Paytah did first. "Dinners ready." I said and he grinned.

"Perfect, I'm starving and I can smell it all from out here." He was continuously grinning as he told everyone to hurry and get cleaned up for dinner. I noticed Alexander and his friend were missing so I asked were they were and they all said upstairs. So I went in search of them.

I got to a door where I heard moans and sighs. I decided to just knock, because I'd really rather not see that. Plus their only like fifteen years old, I did not want to walk in on that. After I knocked like five times I heard a curse word and a woman squeal, I also heard lots of shuffling and soon two girls fled the room and down the fire escape that's just off the patio. I opened the door a little more and the boys were pulling on their shirts.

"Guys dinners ready." I then walked away not really wanting to look at them right now.

As I walked to the dining room table I heard them behind me, and to avoid any conversations I quickened my pace.

I sat down at my empty place and watched as everyone stared at me.

"Aren't you eating?" Uncle Viktor asked me.

"No, I don't eat… I never eat anymore, just cook, bake, clean, and school work." I looked down at my hands which were in my lap. I wanted someone to change the subject off of me.

"Do you guys like it?" I asked them trying to get them off the topic of my eating.

"You need to eat your extremely skinny Isabella." Aunt Nicole said to me.

"No, I…I can't…I won't eat." I stuttered. I was thankful when the oven went off signaling to me that the cookies and brownies were almost done.

I shot up out of my seat and went in search for the powdered sugar. Once I found that I found M&M's ®, and put one in each brownie. For the chocolate chip cookies I put a spoon full of peanut butter in the middle of all of them and folded them up. I set them aside to cool off just a little bit and went to sit back down.

"What did you make?" Aunt Nicole asked the same time Uncle Viktor did…it was cute.

"Something for after dinner." I stated and then I just stayed quiet and listened to their individual conversations until everyone was done. I cleared their plates and all the dishes and went to plate the cookies and brownies for everyone. As I walked out the boys eyes were huge and they were smiling, Aunt Nicole and Uncle Viktor had a look I have never seen before.

"Chocolate Chip Cookies with peanut butter in the middle and Brownies with powdered sugar and an M&M." I brought them the tray of them and then went to clean up. I got their dessert plates and cleaned them too. The kitchen wasn't hard to maneuver around because the cabinet doors are see through.

I went to shower and change into sweats and slippers. By the time I got out everyone was ready for bed and waiting for me.

They all thought that since my room wasn't finished yet that I should share a room with one of them. I waited for someone to say anything at all but nothing happened so I broke the silence.

"I can just sleep on the couch, It's seriously no big deal." I said to everyone.

"Nonsense! You'll sleep in Maverick's room. She can have the bed and you two can sleep on the futon thing." Aunt Nicole said half to me and half to Maverick.

"Alright, well follow us." I took a deep breath and followed the well built boys to a man cave type thing. It had a game corner and a large bed.

"Umm, I…I…I don't need this big of space. You boys can take the bed." Maverick's friend kept staring at me and my instincts told me to leave.

"Are you boys heavy sleepers?" I asked and they laughed.

"I'm probably the heaviest sleeper in the house. Ask Dylan, he can't ever get me up in the mornings when we have to run for football. Anyway are you sure you don't want the bed?" I nodded and he came over to hug me but I backed away before he could.

"I'm sorry… I… I don't hug." I turned around to go lay on the futon thing. I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"What about you? Are you a heavy sleeper?" Maverick asked me.

"No I don't sleep either. I can only sleep if I take strong medication for it but otherwise no. I try not to now-a-days." I was suddenly very interested in my sleeve.

"Will you tell me a little bit more about you? I don't really know anything about you." Maverick was trying to build a conversation. One that I'm not used to having with anyone…

"Well to prove to you how lame I really am. My normal days consist of 'waking up' early to make Charlie coffee and a breakfast sandwich, along with his lunch for the day. After he leaves for the station I get a shower and get ready for school, I'm a sophomore in high school. I don't have but one friend and I met him just before I came here. So during school I would get all my work finished before the others and during lunches I would go to the woods and sit down to read, because when you don't eat you make people suspicious about you, I couldn't have people asking questions. I was mute most every day. When I got home I quickly made dinner and rushed to have messes cleaned up before Charlie got home. On a good day I got a glare and he wouldn't say anything to me, then I would get to go up to my room and study and do my homework until the next morning." I finished and stared off into space.

"Wow, so-…" Dylan started.

"I think that's enough for tonight. You guys need sleep. Do you guys need anything before you go to sleep?" I asked.

"I know this is far fetched but could you walk on my back? Just pop it?" I smiled and nodded, I loved helping people out.

"Yes sir." I told him to lay down on the bed and I started with his massage. I waited until he was snoring to stop. "Would you like one too?" he smiled and got up on the bed. I did the same with him until he was snoring as well.

I then went and sat on the patio thing and watched the moon for the rest of the night. I was frozen but I didn't care at all. I was in heaven listening to animals and other wildlife. By six I went down to the kitchen to start on breakfast. I started with cutting fresh strawberries and bananas. Then I whipped up eggs and brown sugar to coast the toast in, for French toast. By the time I was done with bacon, French toast, fruit, coffee and orange juice, Uncle Viktor was awake and soon followed the rest, all dressed in school clothes and work outfits.

"Good Morning." I set out all to stuff and went to get dressed for school too. I found a pair of skinny jeans and my owl shirt. With a coat and beanie along with my converse, I was good. I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, and changed the gauze on my face; the scars were angry, red, and puckered, still trying to heal. As I was combing my hair Aunt Nicole walked in.

"I just wanted to say that I appreciate everything you have done for us. I also wanted to tell you that you don't have to do all of this. Let me and Viktor take care of you for once." She was trying to make me stop my routine.

"I don't know about that. I love taking care of you guys, it brings me peace. Please don't make me stop it." She gave in; I could see it in her expression. I will still be able to do this for as long as they have me here.

"Alright well lets get you off to school." She smiled and I followed her out.

New girl at school, in the middle of December. Great.

**A.N/ This is going slower than I expected but just know that Brady and Izzy will eventually get together. I promise. REVIEW! For all the ones who have reviewed I really appreciate it. Thank you all!**


	4. School, and an Eye Opener

School. and an Eye Opener

Izzy

I road to school in the 66 Chevelle SS, with Maverick and Dylan, I was nervous, very nervous. I was shaking a little bit, but when I got there it was as small as Forks High. Clemente High School, it was cute and their colors were Blue and Gold, the Wildcats…interesting. Maverick showed me to the front office and I went in to get my schedule. The ladies name was Ms. Allen and she was a short plump woman, but she seemed nice enough. I went up to her and she just stared, wonderful, it's already starting. "I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new and I need my schedule." I asked and she smiled warmly and nodded. "Here you go dear, there is a map of the school as well, incase you get lost. Your very smart, all Honors classes. Your locker and locker combination are all on the small blue sheet attached to your schedule. Have a wonderful First day." She went back to working and I mumbled a thank you before heading out to find my locker. I found it and stuffed the things I didn't need into it. Once I started walking trying to find my class I heard the whispers, and insults. It made me feel worse than I have been, still nothing could ever compare to Charlie saying all those things. I found my class, Italian, I love Italian. _Italian 6- first period, room 205, Mrs. Blackburn_ _Trigonometry- second period, room 302, Mrs. Bowles_ _Advanced Gym-third period, Gym, Coach Gordon_ _Lunch- _ _Chemistry 2- fourth period, room 207, Mrs. Parker_ _U.S. History Honors- fifth period, room 124, Mr. Brook_

_**Honors Art- sixth period, room 406, Mrs. Hall**_

_**Advanced Music- seventh period, room 186, Mrs. Roo**_

Wow today is going to be a long day, but I think I can take it. I watched from the back of the class as students filed in the room, some looking tired, hyper, and indifferent.

I didn't look anyone in the eye and since we had to have partners judging by the connected tables, I'm hoping to have a quiet partner. As I waited I studied my schedule, and learned the map of the school. I felt someone sit next to me but I kept my face down and ignored the person.

"Hi, my names Madelynn, what's yours?" I looked up to her and she was really beautiful. She had long light brown hair and stunning green eyes with a tint of yellow close to the pupil, she had great style and taste, and she had a tattoo of a Japanese fish on the inside of her wrist. She was small but still taller than me and actually muscular, but not the manly kind of muscular.

"Isabella, but you can call me Izzy." I said to her quickly and quietly after I realized that I was staring.

"That's a cute name. May I ask a few questions?" she asked. I nodded already knowing what she was going to ask.

"Where did you come from?" I was shocked, I was sure it was going to be something like what happened to your face, or why are you so skinny?, never expected it to be that.

"A little town in Washington, Forks, the sun is very rare there." I said missing the rain, I loved the rain; I never got tired of it.

"Why did you move here then?" I tried to come up with a lie, but it was difficult coming up with a believable one. I settled for a partial truth.

"My father wanted me to live else where." I said to her and she nodded sadly.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I nodded my head and she smiled.

"I never get to see them though, not since I was seven. Leah, and Seth, Leah is a year older than me and Seth is a year younger than me. And after our mother died they went to live with our real dad Harry. I got stuck staying with my step dad. It's fucked up, I'm sorry." I said to her and looked away.

"Why couldn't you live with them, instead of coming here?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, I was just told to come live here, I didn't question it."

"The things you imagine are safest, aren't for me. My mother died when I was 7 and my step-dad blames me for it. So…I don't know." At that moment the teacher got our attention and we started the class. I was glad to have met Madelynn. I learned that she loathes being called Maddy so it's just Madelynn, she asked me to be her friend and I said that I would try because I never had a friend before, she was shocked at that.

It was soon time for gym. Advanced Gym, in this school when you're a sophomore you don't have to take gym and I wanted to…the only girl who wanted to take advanced gym. So I was stuck. There was only one _guy_ teacher, and there wasn't a locker room for a girl. I had to get changed in the guy's locker room and back in a corner where no-one could see me near an abandoned locker. I don't know how the school board could allow this to happen. I was going to complain so this didn't have to happen to anyone else.

We were all lined up in a row as he told us what we were doing today. Football, in the middle of November, good thing I had a jacket and sweats on.

When we got to the football field, it was frosty, and Coach came up to me.

"Isabella you don't have to participate in the football game." He said patting me on the shoulder lightly and walked away. I ran after him, determined to show him I'm not a fragile, weak person.

"COACH!" he turned around and I caught up to him. "I'm going to play, you can't stop me, there is a reason that I'm in Advanced Gym in the first place. Is it because I'm a girl?" he shook his head and I continued. "Then give me the ball, being small gives me advantages.

When he wouldn't hand me the ball I reached over and grabbed it from him, then walked to the field.

I felt accomplished at the end of the game because I had made four touchdowns and from what the coach said I did better than his quarter back. I smiled and kept walking.

"Isabella!" I turned to the coach and raised my eyebrow.

"Call me Izzy, Isabella makes me think I'm in trouble." He snickered at that and continued.

"I want you to join the team. Your better at football than my quarterback and I can't give up a good player just because they're a female."

"No sir I don think that's best. I could help out with practices, teach them some things and maybe fill in for an injury but never be able to join." He grinned a wide grin.

"Okay, follow me." I followed him to his office and he pulled out a box of new uniform jerseys and padding, along with a helmet. I got to pick the number I wanted and I just decided to pick my lucky number. 24. He said that the rest of the team would get theirs at the end of the day. But he still had to get the names on the back.

I then walked to the showers; there were curtains and walls so I didn't have to worry about boys sneaking a peek, not that I'm much to look at anyway. I took quite a long shower and the bad part of everything was now the guy's locker room will smell like Iced Gingerbread, cinnamon, and warm vanilla sugar, all of which I got from Bath and Body Works. I actually smiled at that. Since I have been in Illinois I have felt happier and calmer, which is wonderful.

I dried off and got dressed walking out and to my rucksack. I stuffed all of my shower stuff in the front pocket and clipped it closed. I only noticed everyone staring after I stood up to walk out.

"What?" I asked them curious.

"We just wondered why you made the locker room smell like a girl?" I laughed.

"Well I wanted to be clean and not smell like the football field. You'll live though, I thought they smelled pretty nice."

"What your name? I don't think I ever caught it." One of the boys asked. Everyone was listening in and it was kind of creepy but I went along with it.

"Isabella, but just call me Izzy." They nodded and another one tried to ask another question but the bell rang and I removed myself from the locker room.

It was lunch time now and I went to sit in the back corner after I got water but only because I was thirsty from gym.

I drank my water until I felt the table move, that I realized someone was here. I looked up and it was only Alexander and Forrest, along with Jacy.

"Hey Izzy, mind if we sit here?" I shook my head and they made themselves comfortable.

"So how is your first day so far?" Alexander asked.

"Good, I'm helping out with the football team now. And I think I made a new friend." Maverick, who was about to sit down next to me, choked on his spit.

"Are you serious?" He asked after he recovered.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"That's so cool. What would you be doing to help?" he asked me.

"Coach wanted me on the team, said I was better than his quarter back, but I declined. So I'm getting a jersey for fill-ins and I said I would help out with practice. I understand that you guys practice over the summer too?" he nodded.

"Your way too skinny. Please eat!" Jacy said handing me a greasy taco from the line. I shook my head, most likely with a repulsed look on my face.

"If I eat anything it definitely won't be that. That looks disgusting." I told him pushing his wrist back to himself.

#~#~#~#~#

_**Christmas Eve Day**_

As I got closer with everyone, the holidays got closer to us. I found myself baking the Peanut Butter Chocolate Chip Cookies and the M&M ® Powdered Sugar Brownies; for a formal convention that we all are attending.

The thing I hated most was that I had to get all dressed up in formal attire until midnight. The family and I have grown so close that they knew how to force me to eat by my second week staying at the house.

So now I'm a healthy weight of 115. Most of it is muscle in my legs, and my boobs have gotten bigger since, and I have a six pack now… I don't know if that's disgusting or not but whatever.

After the cookies and brownies were put on a tray I ran up the stairs to get dressed and ready. I grabbed a quick shower and did my hair in a simple way and curled the front. I then did a smoky eye and put a pale pink chap-stick thing on my lips. It was one of those Soft lips things. I put black eyeliner and mascara on and then went to put my dress and shoes on. My dress was red and it cinched down my ribs and stopped at mid thigh, but it flowed out one side going all the way down to my ankle. It was silk, and to cover up I had a black shawl cover thing on, I have black heels and a red clutch that had a black bow on it. I was given a ruby tennis bracelet by Madelynn, for an early Christmas present. I had a locket that my grandma Clearwater gave to me before she died and it was shaped into a heart with our picture in it. I hadn't worn it in a long, long time and tonight felt right.

I made sure everything was tucked in the right places and nothing was hanging out before I heard a voice yelling up the stairs to hurry up. I walked slowly, as to not fall and got down the stairs safely.

"Has anyone seen my house key?" I asked once I reached the bottom of the steps looking into my clutch. I heard an intake of breath and looked quickly over everyone to make sure that everyone was ok, before giving them a curious look. They were all staring at me and I was getting uncomfortable. "What? What's going on?" I asked, highly curious.

"You're so stunning Izzy! I'm so proud to call you my niece." Aunt Nicole said to me. I felt a blush appear on my cheeks and I rolled my eyes, not believing her one bit.

"Everyone ready to go?" they nodded and I walked out on the porch waiting for them to follow. I still couldn't find my key, but I figured I'd just be hanging out with them all evening anyway, so it really didn't matter. I made sure the desserts were in the back. We were taking two cars, Uncle Viktor's 1997 Jeep Wrangler, and I was driving my red 67 Camero SS, this was my Christmas present and I absolutely loved it. I wasn't really paying attention, I was just following Uncle Viktor and I soon pulled into a parking space. I was feeling dizzy and I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head. I shook it away and the ones who rode with me grabbed the desserts and hopped out of the car. I gained as much control as I could and got out to, locking it and following everyone inside.

The venue was decorated beautifully. Lights were everywhere and paper snowflakes hung from fishing wire at the tops of the ceiling. The tables were covered in nice plates and silverware. Soft piano music played and the lady sung in high pitched melodies. Everything was well done, and well organized.

"Izzy, come over here to our table." Forrest said to me. I nodded and followed him to a table near a hallway to the bathrooms. I excused myself and walked down the hallway, to find that it looked like someone was in there. I waited for a little while but they never came out, I gently knocked on the door, no answer, I knocked a little louder and still no answer, I decided to see if it was unlocked and it opened, the light was off and there was no one in here. Now don't I feel stupid, It was opened the whole time!

When I was finished I looked in the mirror to see that I looked dead, I had dark, purple-ish rings under my eyes and I was paler than normal. I had felt sore on my thighs and ribs for a while so I wanted to really pay attention to it., making sure the door was locked I lifted up my dress and there were big, black and violet bruises on the tops of my thighs and a few on my ribs. I was so embarrassed, I don't know what's going on with me and to be fucking honest I was so scared.

I was full of changes lately. I've gotten toned, without working towards it and my skin normally glowed, until now, and my boobs went from a 32B to a 38C in less than a month, I noticed I'm more curvy in places that I wasn't before, and my facial features sharpened. I can see in the dark, as if it was daytime, rather than nighttime. When I'm helping the football team, I can make sharper moves and jump higher to catch something I don't really fall as much anymore. When I'm sitting on the patio at night I can hear Alexander having sex with his girlfriend. I could hear my Aunt and Uncle's whispered conversations as they get ready for bed. I can hear everyone's snores. Most of all there has been an increase in my hunger. Now I can't ever understand why I gave up food for as many years as I have, but I only gained weight to a healthy level and then I stopped gaining the weight. I never thought I would say this but to share this with anyone is a no, go. It just didn't feel right to tell anyone, except when I thought about telling daddy, I felt like if I told him he could give me all the answers I was looking for.

There was a knock on the door and I hurried to make sure everything was covered again and walked out, apologizing to the lady with her daughter.

I got to the table and took my seat next to Forrest and Alexander. I didn't look at anyone as we waited for the food and I could tell that Aunt Nicole sensed something was wrong, because I felt the holes that she was staring into the side of my face.

Soon it was time to leave and I was getting my car warmed up when I heard Aunt Nicole and Uncle Viktor talking with Maverick about me.

"Maverick, do you know anything about what's wrong with Izzy? I'm real worried about her." Uncle Viktor asked Maverick.

"I don't know dad, I'm kinda worried about her too. What about you mom? Do you know?" he asked.

"No but I was thinking about talking to her in the morning and asking her what was up." She replied. The car was warm by the time the boys got in.

I can definitely wait till morning.

**A.N/ I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I actually let my friend take a look at it to Beta it, and it took longer. Also the fact that it was the holidays and now I had a break to post right before my little brothers birthday…which is on the 1****st**** of the year…..ANYWAY! I love all of you, and I just have one question… Do you like it? I don't like asking for reviews because it makes me feel kinda greedy, but I do like the feed back and I'm not really getting a lot…so. PM me or just review giving me feedback.**


	5. Reminiscing and a Phone Call

Reminiscing and a Phone Call

Izzy POV

I would like to say that everything was nice and peachy but after the Christmas Dinner Party that we all went to, I've been watched like a hawk.

I've been using foundation and cover-up for the bruises that were becoming bigger and I was so glad that it was always cold out here, because I have to wear long sleeve shirts and jogging pants to cover the bruises. They never noticed a thing, but I miss Daddy, Leah, and Seth. I miss rain everyday, I miss the way the forest smelled in the evening, I miss the peacefulness my opened window allowed me after Charlie's wraths. I miss the way I could sit on a stump at lunch time and read, as well as make time fly in the process of said book.

I miss a lot of things, but there is one place I wish to be again, with three certain people that I wish to be with again.

_***MEMORY***_

"Daddy, Lea and Bellie won't let me play scavenger hunt with them!" we heard Seth scream from outside our door.

"Seth, son, It's ok, you can help me outside in the garage." Daddy said to Seth.

Once I heard them close the door. I turned to Lea-Lea and got serious for once.

"Lea-Lea, I will never understand guys. For the rest of my life I will never, _ever, ever, _understand them, they are so weird. Especially Seth." I smiled.

She nodded her head a little and giggled along with me. We then went in search for the sacred feather of Lea-Lea and Bellie!

We had played that until we got bored, and then we just laid in the backyard waiting for momma to come home from working.

When momma pulled in the drive way I was at her car in an instant, along with Lea-Lea. "Momma!" we shrieked together.

"Hey girls! How was your day today with daddy?" she smiled her beautiful smile and everything was perfect again.

"Seth got mad at us cause we wanted to play together and when he wanted to play we were already in the middle of the game. So we told him no, and then daddy took him to the garage and we went to find our feather, and when we found it we climbed the little tree in front of Bellies' window and duct taped it to a branch, (it'll never blow away now) but we stopped playing on it when she got scratched, and then we laid in the grass till you got home." Lea-Lea talked continuously till we got to the living room.

"Wow, girls what an interesting day." She smiled again and kissed us on our foreheads.

"How was your day, momma?" I asked curious to know what went on in momma's days.

"Well I went to work and then I went to the bank in Forks, after that… you ready for this?" she asked and we nodded our heads impatient to know what she had done. "I got in my car and I thought, 'I can't wait to see my three beautiful, children!' and once that thought registered in my mind, I drove my car to my beautiful home just so I could see my lovely kids and my husband." She then started tickling Lea-Lea and I ran outside to get daddy and Seth.

When we walked into the house we heard Lea-Lea giggling loudly and we walked in to see momma on the floor tickling my sister and Seth kinda waddled over there and hugged momma from behind while I hugged onto daddy's leg, and giggled at my little brother and older sister playing with our momma on the floor of our living room.

***End of Memory***

Looking back on those days I wished I could go back to La Push and be with my little brother and my older sister, but I have no way of reaching them and I don't even know if they would want me back.

"Izzy!" I heard from downstairs.

I walked down the stairs to see everyone sitting in the living room. Aunt Nicole and Uncle Viktor were sitting on the love seat. Maverick, Jacy and Forrest were squished on the sofa and Paytah and Alexander were sitting in two of the game chairs, I sat in the third game chair and gave everyone another confusing look.

"Izzy, I'm just going to get right into it. You have taught us so much about life and how to appreciate the little things. We love you and you know that. It's time for us to take care of you. We want to give you your dad's house number. So you can keep in touch from now on. I know I'm too selfish to let you go just yet but if that's what you want, we will pay for your plane ticket and arrival." She said all the while I stared at her with an open mouth. Uncle Viktor was showing his support by holding her hand and rubbing circles on the back of it.

"Holy Crow, are you serious?" I started crying and I took the sheet of paper she gave me and just stared at it. I looked up to see them smiling at me, I grinned through my tears back at them. "My god this is the best thing-" I was completely speechless.

"Well, are you going to stay or go? I personally think you should stay but-" Paytah was cut off by Alexander popping him in the back of the head.

I giggled and sighed. "If it's ok I'd like to finish the rest of this year and then go. There isn't a point in starting at La Push High when I only have a few months to go." I stared at the paper in my hands and clutched it tightly as if it was going to blow away.

"I'm going to go call now." I whispered, getting up and walking to my newly finished room.

When I walked into my room I closed and locked the door. Then went in search of my phone, then for what seemed like forever I punched in the numbers to my fathers' house. It rang for a little bit and then I heard a manly voice answer the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"I- Is this the Clearwater's residence?" I stuttered out.

"Yes." He sounded irritated.

"Is this Harry Clearwater?" I asked again and shocked when he replied with.

"No, he's my father. Who is this?" the he I thought was my dad was my little brother Seth.

"Seth?" I asked completely ecstatic to hear his voice but sad that he was growing up and not the little boy of a brother I remember.

"Yea who is this?" Seth was getting really irritated now.

"It's Bella." I heard nothing from the other side.

"B-bellie? I-is it really you?" he finally questioned.

"Yea Seth, it's me Bellie. " I said almost on the verge of tears.

"LEA-LEA! DAD! COME HERE QUICK!" I had to pull the phone away from my ear he was so loud. I heard thumping of feet down steps and I then heard my sister yelling frantically asking what was wrong. "Come listen! Please!" I heard them come closer to the phone.

"Go on tell them who you are." Seth said to me. "Your on speaker phone." I smiled at his tone of voice.

"Hello Daddy, Lea-Lea." I listened very closely to any reaction. I heard what sounded like an intake of breath and I smiled. "it's me Bella."

"Of course we know who you are because you, Seth and dad are the only ones who call me Lea-Lea and unless dad has a secret kid we don't know about then I think we were okay to assume it was you." I laughed at Leah's comment.

"Yea you're definitely ok to think it was me. It's good to hear your voices, even if you sound different from when we were kids. I miss you guys oh so terribly." I said to them.

"Bells. Come home to us. Please. We miss you too, so much and I want all my kids back where they belong." Daddy finally spoke.

"I can't. I'm going to finish sophomore year up here and then me and my car are taking a road trip down to La Push sometime before the middle of June. So expect me." I couldn't keep the smile off my face, I was talking to Daddy, Lea-Lea and Seth for the first time since I was a kid.

"Where are you at? Why haven't you contacted till now?" Daddy asked.

"I'm in Chicago, pretty darn cold up here. As for not contacting you till now, when mom took me away, I didn't even know the house number and when I got older whenever I asked for it she would glare and give me the same speech about how 'I should want to get away from you and never want to look back and remember the life I had with you and how we just need a clean break sometimes.' Always the same conversation, me asking, her giving that speech, me crying and begging, her grounding me and keeping me on my couch, We lived in a one bedroom apartment almost the whole time. So when she got married to Charlie, I was forced to do nothing but what he told me to do, so I couldn't even have a conversation with mom, and when I was 13, she left me with Charlie and crap went on the same, kinda. I went through a lot and I was more thinking about how to get away from him. When the time came I was just sent up here. Even now it was ironic how I got the number, because just forty some minutes ago I was reminiscing about the day Lea-Lea and I told Seth he couldn't play with us and we ran around and taped that feather to the tree outside my old room. Then they called me down and told me that when I was ready they would pay for my ticket to come back home and then they gave me your number. I just had to call as soon as possible." I trailed off when I realized I was rambling.

"It's still there you know." I heard Lea-Lea say.

"Are you kidding, oh my god that's amazing!" I was smiling thinking about the soft black feather we duct taped to the tree.

"Yea, it's still halfway covered but the top part is worn away and lost all it's feather stuff." I couldn't help but think that was similar to us both. She was older, the bottom part of the feather, and still protected by daddy, I'm younger the outer part, or the top part of the feather, worn, and damaged by the harshness of the world.

"I bet, after all these years." I said.

"Bells I love you so much I wish you could come home sooner rather than later." Daddy said to me.

"Daddy it's three to four months tops and I'll call or you call every night and there is texting and email, and all this technology that we can find and figure out along the way. It'll creep up on us all and before you know it I'll be on the front porch steps with all my stuff and we'll be spending time together before you know it." I told him.

"Okay, we'll now that I know your planning on calling tomorrow I'm going to go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." We exchanged "Love you's" and such. Then I was left alone with my brother and sister.

"Alright give it to us straight. What did he do to you, and how come he didn't let you come to us when mom left him." Lea-Lea said bluntly.

This was going to be a long night.

**A.N./ im so so so so so so so so so incredibly sorry for taking so long on updating. I've been dealing with family drama on top of my Ex and then… more school work and… just stress really. And I know this is shorter than the other ones but the next chapter will be "Juicy". I hope and pray I didn't lose any of you and Brady and Leah and Seth along with the pack and The Elders will make an appearance within the next two chapters, So if not the next one, the one after that. PLEASE keep reviewing and reading. I love each of you! Thank you for your support and I hope you will Pm me if you have any questions pertaining to the story….**


End file.
